


Feel

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Feel

Clint's diet is blood.  
He can ingest human food.  
But it does not sustain him.  
Alcohol helps.  
But blood is necessary.  
Clint in olden days,  
Used to drink animal blood.  
He loved hunting.  
But since joining the Avengers,  
He is reliant on blood bags.  
He cant go hunt every time.  
And Tony has bought a blood bank,  
Specifically for him.  
Vampires can burn.  
Due to fire or sun.  
Both things are their enemies.  
Fire can kill a vampire completely.  
Being burnt hurts like bad.  
Your body is completely destroyed.  
It is the most painful thing.  
And a horrible way for some vampire to get killed.  
Vampires have to rely on protection provided by witches.

As a vampire the world is amplified.  
The same is with the person transformed.  
Physically you become strong.  
Even emotionally.  
Emotions are amplified too.  
You start to feel more.  
But if its painful,  
You can shut down your emotions.  
But then you become self destructive.  
Clint has gone through a phase of shutting his,emotions down,  
And starving.  
This was due to guilt.  
He did not want this life.  
But had no choice.  
So as a vampire you can choose to feel or not to feel.


End file.
